


Hasta el fin de los tiempos

by NaghiTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocos habían logrado llegar hasta ahí, era extrañamente añorante, pero era cierto lo que una vez él le había dicho, ese azul era tan hermoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta el fin de los tiempos

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Hasta el fin de los tiempos  
> Autor: Naghi_tan  
> Clasificación: PG-13  
> Personajes/Parejas: Levi/Armin  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Advertencias: Pareja en verdad crack, Slash, NO hay lemon, muerte de personajes. Leve Erwin/Levi, probables spolers del manga.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes del manga/anime de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka Hajime, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.  
> Resumen: Pocos habían logrado llegar hasta ahí, era extrañamente añorante, pero era cierto lo que una vez él le había dicho, ese azul era tan hermoso.  
> Número de palabras:   
> Prompt: #3  
> Grupo: snk_esp

**Capitulo Único**

Frente a sus ojos podía ver aquella masa de agua, tan azul a como él se lo había dicho, no le había creído cuando le contó acerca del mar. Y ahora, podía oler aquel ambiente tan salado, aunque fuera hermoso, le fastidiaba estar ahí, porque la arena manchaba su uniforme y le ensuciaba.

**[…]**

—¡Conoceremos el mar, te lo prometo!

La voz de Eren le había llamado la atención, todo su equipo estaba reunido en la mesa del comedor, consumiendo sus alimentos y charlando vagamente, el que se veía muy extasiado con referente a ese tema era Armin, quien con entusiasmo y con un libro demasiado grande, narraba lo que había haya afuera.

Levi trató de no prestar atención ante la narración que el rubio daba, ¿pero cómo no prestarle atención, si con solo narrar con pasión ya los  tenía a todos cautivados?

Tomando su taza de café escuchó sobre los grandes campos, las ciudades abandonadas y la inmensidad del agua que había fuera de las murallas. Armin lo contaba todo tan bien, que Levi al cerrar los ojos podía imaginarse con gran detalle aquellas ciudades y animales que en su vida había oído.

Pronto se vio ansiando aquellas tardes donde Armin seguía animando al equipo, con cosas que parecían fantásticas y al alcance, de no ser por aquellos titanes que todo lo tenían.

El primero en darse cuenta fue Erwin, en una noche como pocas en las que Levi le concedía quedarse después de la faena sexual, se animó a preguntar.

—¿Te has interesado en Armin?—Erwin se rio de la pregunta, porque era bien sabido por él que a Levi no le gustaban los hombres con apariencia de mujer.

—Un poco, sí—fue directo, no era necesario ocultarlo, lo que tenía con Erwin era más carnal y ambos habían llegado en común acuerdo de que no habría sentimientos de por medio, en un mundo plagado de titanes, tener una relación era ridículo, podían morir el día de mañana y la relaciones solo hacían estorbo. Lo habían confirmado poco después, Erwin casi había muerto en las fauces de un titán y de no ser por su experiencia en batallas, ya no estaría en aquel mundo, solo había perdido un brazo.

—Es menor que tú—le dijo el Comandante, sin intenciones de disuadirlo, ya era problema de Levi, por parte de él, no sabía absolutamente nada— y parece chica.

—Y tú eres fornido y de todos modos gimes como una perra cuando te la meto—atajó con burla.

Erwin se rió, comprendía que a Levi le valía madres todo lo que los demás pensasen, lo atrajo para sí y en ese momento haría que ese idiota gimiese como decía que él lo hacía.

Los días pasaban y las salidas fuera de las murallas eran cada vez más sangrientas, vieron morir a un sinnúmero de compañeros, pero por cada derrota obtenían un poco de información, aun cuidaban a Eren, quien ya estaba aprendiendo a utilizar su modo Titán, con grandes sacrificios pudieron emplear el poder de controlar a los demás titanes.

En una noche, cuando todos celebraban el progreso de Eren, Levi aprovechó para acercarse a Armin, no fue directo a como le hubiera gustado serlo, con Armin tenía que ser un poco sutil, como con las mujeres —por eso odiaba entablar relaciones carnales con femeninas—.

—¡Sargento!—Armin se levantó y dio el saludo para los de mayor rango.

—Sentado—ordenó Levi—, por hoy no soy Sargento.

Armin le miró con duda y asintió, sentándose de nueva cuenta, estaban fuera del cuartel, y ya era entrada la noche. El frio que representaba que el invierno pronto llegaría se hizo presente, haciendo que ambos solo se removieran incomodos.

El Sargento estaba sumergido en un silencio que para él no era para nada incomodo, sin en cambio para el rubio sí que lo era.

—Cuéntame—al fin habló el mayor—, ¿Cómo es el mundo fuera de las murallas?

Y ahí dio comienzo todo, donde en las noches Armin se hallaba contándole las maravillosas cosas que había afuera, donde Levi le escuchaba con atención, no se supo que fue primero, si el deseo que ambos comenzaron a sentir, las caricias o el ya estar sumergidos en los cuerpos contrarios. Quizás todo surgió de golpe, quizás todo estaba planeado, pero en lo que si estaban seguros, es que las noches ya no las pasarían con frio.

Pero en un mundo tan caótico, la felicidad no era eterna.

**[…]**

Se agachó para observar aquel cangrejo que se acercaba peligrosamente a sus pies, recordó que en sus pláticas nocturnas, Armin le había dicho que los Cangrejos se podían comer y que sabrían delicioso.

No sabía si era cierto, pero valía la pena comprobarlo. Con su pequeño escuadrón comenzó la casa de moluscos, peces, cangrejos y de más, no sabía cocinar, es más, era un asco al hacer eso, porque era la única cosa que no sabía hacer.

La encargada de cocinar fue Sasha, quien tampoco tenía idea de cómo hacerle, pero el hambre era muy fuerte, y si la comida era un asco o no, para ellos supo deliciosa.

La legión ya era pequeña, Erwin había muerto al ir contra el Rey, pero no habían perdido, Hanji había muerto de la manera más estúpida que no era digno de ser recordado. Y así habían caído, poco a poco, solo estaban con vida seis de la Legión, incluyéndose.

La noche cayó de pronto y tuvieron que montar las tiendas, ya no había peligro de que un titán se les apareciera en los campos, porque habían logrado detener la rebelión que había contra la humanidad que se hallaba al cuidado del Rey.

Fue duro, lo sabía, pero gracias a Armin, el mundo comenzó a tener su orden, pero fue un costo enorme, porque él único que podía destruir al Rey y estratégicamente había sido el rubio… Murió degollado por traición junto con Erwin y Pixis, pero antes de morir había sembrado la duda.

 _—¿Por qué esconde la verdad su Rey?—_ gritó, en sus ojos se podía ver la de terminación— _¿¡Por qué se dejan comer como si fueran ganado!?_ _Si el Rey quisiese podría emplear más dinero contra los titanes, ¡Pero la avaricia lo ciega!_

Había sido su plan, sembrar la duda ante el pueblo, hacer que ya no creyesen en su líder.

Levi no sabía si lo extrañaba por las noches que había pasado junto con él o porque en verdad le gustaba, el amor no podía ser concebido en su persona, pero si el guardarle aprecio.

Y ahora él se encontraba observando el mar que tanto quiso ver Armin, extrañamente se sintió alegre.

Hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta ese preciso instante, tal vez él admita que le quiso demasiado.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Naghi Tan: Agradecimientos a cattivaragazza, quien me dio la pareja para este prompt XD, espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Tchao!


End file.
